


Steam

by AnnaHawk



Series: Always time for coffee [6]
Category: Daredevil (TV), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Coffee, F/M, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Power Play, Sex, Smut, Stress Relief, always time for coffee series, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:33:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22247167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaHawk/pseuds/AnnaHawk
Summary: You had a bad day and Frank helps you out but you get to decide how.
Relationships: Frank Castle/Original Female Character(s), Frank Castle/Reader, Frank Castle/You
Series: Always time for coffee [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1366675
Comments: 11
Kudos: 79





	Steam

**Author's Note:**

> Part six of the series  
> This is just some short and fun, steamy porn I wanted to write.  
> I always feel like I'm overthinking too much and decided to just go with the flow here.
> 
> Although you could read this one on it's own I still suggest you read from the first one if you wanna know the whole story ;)

You just closed shop for the day and are walking back home at a brisk pace. Your head is still swimming with the conversation, or more like argument, you had with one of the worst people you ever had to make business with. You had come across some misogynistic men in your life but this guy took the cake. You usually are very hard to anger and always try to talk things out, but this man made it impossible. You don't remember the last time you have been livid enough to want to hit someone. Probably the last time you spoke to him.

When you reach your building, you forcefully punch in the digital code to grant you access to the main lobby and hurry across the floor to get to the elevator, muttering angrily as you wait for it to come back from one of the upper floors. Once it’s there and you are inside, you give the button for your floor the same treatment as the ones outside and cross your arms while the elevator takes you up. When the doors open again, you rummage through your handbag to get your keys, which of course have decided to slip to the bottom of your bag. You swear under your breath in annoyance and wish for this day to just end already. When you finally manage to get your hands on your keys and open your front door, the first thing that hits you is the aroma of freshly brewed coffee. This throws you for a second because you didn't drink any coffee at home this morning. You frown and enter your apartment completely. When you do, you are immediately greeted with the sight of Frank standing in your living room and looking out into the darkening city. You had been so angry that you had completely forgotten you and Frank were supposed to meet at your place for drinks. You had told him earlier to just go inside if your meeting was to run late, which it obviously did, and start without you. 

Frank is holding a large coffee cup when he turns around to face you. He walks to the coffee table in front of him and puts the cup down on a glass coaster before straightening again and looking at you. 

"Hey" he greets you with a half smile and then frowns.

You don't know what your face looks like at the moment but your heart is still going a mile a minute and your breathing is a bit fast. Your anger has not abated at all and you can feel the negative energy thrumming through your body, making you restless.

When you got his message in the early afternoon, you were looking forward to spending some down time with him. But now, seeing him in front of you, all tall and strong in dark jeans and a dark blue sweater that hugs his torso perfectly, hair windswept and stubble darkening his cheeks and jaws, you know you need just the opposite of down time to calm back down. 

So you kick off your shoes in the direction of your shoe rack and then start walking toward him while you remove your coat and scarf and deposit them on one of the armchairs absentmindedly. 

Frank watches you approach quietly, his expression wary. 

He's standing a few feet from the floor to ceiling windows and when you reach him, you put a hand against his chest and  _ push _ . In his surprise, Frank moves easily backwards until his back hits the thick glass with a dull thud. 

He barely has time to grunt at the impact when you grab the back of his neck with your other hand and crush your lips to his as your bodies collide. 

Frank makes a startled humming sound and just when you think he is about to reciprocate, he grabs your shoulders and gently pushes you back a few inches.

"You okay there, sweetheart?" he asks, voice and expression concerned now and ducks his head to look you in the eyes. 

"Peachy" you answer dryly and try to push forward again but Frank holds you back easily.

"Tell me what happened?" he insists and you huff in annoyance.

In the back of your mind, you understand his surprise and concern because you are usually the one who is always in a good mood, always positive no matter what and Frank has never seen you this upset. But you don't want to be reasonable right now, you just want an outlet for your shitty mood and anger. 

"Don't wanna talk about it" you bite out through a clenched jaw and glare at him. 

You can see him hesitating so you keep going and lean a bit more into his space when you notice he isn’t holding you back anymore, his hands only resting on your shoulders now. Your mouth reaches his jaw and you speak softly, sensuously against it, your lips grazing his short beard. “Need you, Frank”

This seems to do the trick because his hands fall from your shoulders to wrap around your waist. You grin in victory before you kiss you way up his jaw until you reach his mouth. You nip his lower lip and tug at it firmly, making Frank grunt and then lock your lips to his in a fiery kiss. You slide the fingers of one hand into his hair at his nape and the other around his broad shoulders. 

As the kiss begins to get even more heated, Frank starts moving you away from the window but you break the kiss and push him back against it with the palm of one hand on his chest and the other against his neck, thumb over his throat. Frank stares at you for a few seconds, his eyes travelling over your face to gauge your expression and then lets his head fall back against the window in a clear show of submission. 

You smirk in satisfaction and exhilaration. This is one of the things you love about Frank. He doesn’t assume that because he is a man, he will be the dominant one. You know you are on the same level. Equals. This is why bantering and teasing is so easy between you two. You love to submit to him but you love making him work for it just as much. And Frank definitely doesn’t take anything for granted. But today, you just  _ need  _ to lead. Need to take what you need and give back the way you want to. And Frank seems to understand.

He simply watches you, his stance relaxed and waits for your next move. His hands are on your hips and his thumbs stroke up and down over them. 

You grin wickedly and step out of his space. You grab the hem of his sweater and tug it upwards. 

“Off” you command and Frank obliges immediately by lifting a hand to the back of the collar of his sweater, tugging it over his head before dropping it to the floor. 

Except for the usual scars, old ones and some a little more recent, his body is free of any kind of bruising or other injury. You let your eyes wander over him before you lift your hands to glide your fingers over his skin. You start at his strong shoulders and stroke over to his neck before sliding down to his chest and thumbing over each nipple. The reaction you get from this is unexpected because Frank’s breath hitches for just a second and he clears his throat quickly. You lift your eyebrows at that and decide to file this information away for later.

Next you let your fingers drift over his well defined abs, stroking over every bump and valley until you reach the little hairs leading into his pants. 

Your eyes have followed your fingers and you lift them back up to look at Frank again. His own eyes have darkened and he licks his lips. You smirk at him and step toward him, your hands now ghosting back up over his arms as you start mouthing over his chin and then his jaw, trailing kisses down his neck. Once you are at one clavicle, you stray down to one nipple and tongue over it before biting it lightly. Frank groans nearly inaudibly and thumps his head against the glass. You chuckle warmly before you start kissing, licking and sucking on his skin ever so slowly. You don't leave out any of his scars and kiss each one softly, in no hurry at all as you make your way down, down, down, until you are kneeling at his feet. 

You look up at Frank again to see him watching you intently, his breathing deep and slow as if to keep himself under control, jaw clenching and unclenching repeatedly, his palms flat against the glass behind him. You smile deviously and sit back on your heels, hands on your knees. 

“Take them off” you order languidly and Frank complies yet again, not saying anything. 

He undresses methodically, toeing off his shoes and kicking them to the side then undoing his belt and removing his jeans and boxers, which he throws to the side carelessly to join the sweater. His eyes never stray from your face the whole time, not even when he finally stands completely naked in front of you. Well. How the tables have turned.

Frank even goes as far as putting his hands behind his back in clear ‘at ease’ stance. And if that isn’t a total turn on. Your heart beats double time seeing him standing like this for you, his gorgeous hard dick jutting out proudly. You lick your lower lip quickly then shift on your knees to take off your top and pants rapidly and regain your previous position this time in only your underwear. As much as you loved the power dynamic while being naked for him when he was dressed last time, you much more prefer being on even footing right now. And by Frank's expression, you can tell he appreciates it too, a lot. Good thing you went for one of your sexier ensembles today. 

You lift off from your heels to kneel so your face is level with his cock and put your hands on his hips. You inch slowly forward until you are able to lick lazily around the head, your eyes still on his and Frank exhales harshly through his nose. 

But then you spread your legs a bit to get more leverage and suck him into your mouth until he hits the back of your throat in one go. Frank curses expansively and you hear his head thud against the glass again but this time with more force. His hands have apparently left their spot behind his back because you feel strong fingers in your hair, tugging minutely and his hips jerk forward reflexively. You hum in pleasure and set for a fast pace, breathing deeply through your nose every other time when you make your way back up and suck him back in greedily afterwards. You don’t let him rest for one second, taking him deeply with each plunge. But you want more. Need more. So you glide your hands from his hips to his ass and grab his cheeks to push him toward you. You try to make eye contact as best you can with your mouth full and throw him a meaningful look, pressing against his ass again. 

Frank complies silently and starts thrusting shallowly at first but when you smack him swiftly against one hip, he curses loudly and takes up speed and force while keeping you in place with his hands still in your hair. 

“Jesus, girl… wha’s gotten inna ya today?” he pants harshly, words a bit slurred, but you just close your eyes, moaning happily and take everything he gives you. Fuck, this is exactly want you needed. Relinquishing all control and forgetting everything until only this moment, right now, remains. 

And yet, you are aware that even though you are the one on your knees and having your face fucked, you still are the one with all the control in your hands as you hear the soft praises and guttural groans and moans coming from the depths of Frank’s throat above you. This knowledge makes you relax your jaw and throat as much as possible and let Frank have his way with you, never stopping even when you are starting to feel the strain and the burn of keeping your mouth open like this for so long. It's just so,  _ so _ good.

When you reach down between your legs to stroke over your aching clit, you keep your mouvements slow in contradiction to his fast thrusts and mewl around his cock at the much needed friction.  _ Yesss _

“Fuck! Look at you, Sweetheart…” Frank rumbles, tone reverent and hips stuttering for a second. 

You feel him twitch on your tongue as if telling you he is already at his limits, so you place your hands back on his hips and push away from him. Frank releases you immediately and watches you as you climb back to your feet while casually removing a trail of saliva from your lips with a thumb. His chest is rising and falling erratically, showing you how affected he is.

You take one of his hands in yours and tug him to the couch, walking backwards. When you reach it, you turn him around and push him down on it, Frank letting himself fall willingly, his hard dick bobbing slightly with the fall. He sits unmoving, observing you expectantly, lips tilted up a bit at the sides, clearly entertained by your behaviour.

You slip out of your underwear and like every time, delight in how his eyes roam over your body hungrily once you are naked.

You waste no time straddling him and pushing your hands into the longer strands at the top of his head to tug his head back to grant you access to his mouth, Frank gripping your hips tightly. You kiss him deeply, tongue snaking into his mouth and losing yourself in the kiss for a while. You lift your hips and angle them in a way so that when you move back down, Frank’s cock slides between your legs and through your folds. You sigh into his mouth at the feeling and Frank grunts and cants his hips upward to give you both more friction. You rock your hips slowly until you break the kiss to stare down at him. You reach behind yourself to take his cock in your hand and still keeping eye contact, you let yourself sink down on him in one fluid movement. You link your hands behind his neck and throw your head back to cry out in bliss at being stretched so beautifully. Frank swears incoherently, his forehead resting against your chest where your feel hot puffs of air being pushed out of his mouth, his fingers flexing on your skin. You don't give either of you much time to rest and lift up before swiftly sinking down on him again. And then again and again in sharp bursts of your hips. You gasp loudly very time you let yourself fall down over him again, every thrust hitting you just right as you keep your back bowed back. Frank is being so, so good for you, staying still and letting you set the pace you want, only helping you guide your movements with one hand on the center of your back and the other still on one hip. His pleasure filled groans are slightly muffled as his lips keep mouthing over the skin of your shoulders and the top of your breasts as you go up and down. 

Slowing down a bit, you lean back into him to bite down on one ear lobe and then suck it into your mouth. Frank’s breaths are harsh in your ears and you love the feeling of his fingers tightening on your skin when you start swiveling your hips and grinding down hard on his lap. 

“Fuckin’ shit, babygirl, you really wanna drive me crazy tonight, huh?” Frank says in a strained voice. 

“And you’re only realizing this now?” you whisper tauntingly in his ear and nip the lobe again to get the point even more across.

“Tha’ right, huh?” 

That’s the only warning you get before Frank, still keeping his hold on you, moves the two of you to the edge of the couch and snaps his hips up into you sharply. You gasp at the sudden change of position and the intensity of it and only have time to secure your hold around his neck before he is pounding up into you while slamming you back onto him with incredible force. You cry out in surprise at first and then keen wantonly with your head thrown back again. You can only hold on for dear life as Frank proceeds to fuck you into incoherency. The only sounds coming out of your mouth are a jumble of pleas and exclamations for more, harder. You want it all. And finally, one hard thrust has you shattering into a million pieces as you start cumming and trembling uncontrollably on top of him, his name coming out in drawn out moan. 

Frank fucks you through it all, never slowing down until his hips start to spasm as his own orgasm hits and he bites you sharply over your right breast, making you gasp and moan at the pleasure pain it elicits in you.

As your respective orgasms start to ebb, Frank lets himself fall back against the couch again, taking you with him. You rest your head in the crook of his neck, your face turned to him and taking in deep breaths, getting a whiff of his cologne mixed with fresh sweat as you do it. You close your eyes to help calm your slowly slowing heartbeat and revel in the gently receding waves of pleasure. All anger gone from you now. Your body rises and falls with Frank’s every inhale and exhale, his own heartbeat going back to normal before yours does, until he is breathing steadily under you. His hands have both come up to your back and are caressing it languidly in no specific pattern. 

You don’t know how long you stay like this but you eventually extricate yourself from his embrace. Your eyes meet and you smile fondly at him. You take his face into both your hands and stroke your thumbs over his cheekbones with a feather light touch before leaning down again and kissing him firmly, lips closed. Frank pushes up slightly into the kiss and when you open your eyes again, his smile is small but soft. His hands fall from you when you stand and you pad silently into your bedroom and then your bathroom. You clean up, washing the day away and change into a pair of yoga pants and an oversized sweater. 

When you make your way back into the living room, Frank is clothed again and mixing a drink in your kitchen. 

You walk up to him and bump into his side lightly. Frank turns his head to you and kisses your temple before sliding the drink in front of you.

“Thought you’d need somethin’ a bit stronger than coffee tonight” he explains in his deep, calm, rumbling voice.

You smile at the gin and tonic in front of you and lift the glass to your lips to take a sip. The slight burn of the alcohol as it runs down your somewhat sore throat makes you clear your throat but your enjoy the taste and take another sip. 

“Thanks” you simply say and tilt your head to the couch to indicate he should follow you. 

You see Frank taking the same coffee cup he had been drinking out of earlier from the counter and you suppose he fixed himself another coffee while he was mixing your drink as well. 

“I don’t know how you manage to sleep with the amount of coffee you drink each day” you inform him as you take a seat next to each other on the couch after rearranging the cushions that have gotten a bit of a hard treatment earlier.

Frank snorts and promptly takes a sip before answering with “High tolerance”

You roll your eyes but smile nonetheless.

“So…” Frank starts and you know what’s coming. “Rough day?”

You sigh and let your head fall back against the couch after taking a fortifying swallow of your drink. 

“The day was alright… I just had a meeting with one of the coffee bean sellers and THAT was a fucking nightmare!” you nearly spit that last word as you think back to earlier this evening. “That guy is a pompous, entitled, misogynistic asshole and if he didn’t sell me one of the best merchandise there is, I would kick his sorry ass and never work with him again…” 

You drain your glass in one large gulp and cross your arms under your chest after putting it down on the table. You try to not let the argument get to you again and take a calming breath before turning your attention back to Frank who has been listening quietly and watching you, letting you get it all out.

“Can’t you tell his boss he’s being an asshole or is HE the boss?” Frank asks. 

You huff out an unhappy laugh and shake your head.

“Might as well be. He’s the boss’ son and supposed to take over the business at some point… The way he acts, you can tell he never had to actually work even one day in his life and got everything handed to him on a silver platter… he can’t be much older than me and acts as if he’s seen it all… The first time he came over after the guy who I’d initially been dealing with moved away and  _ he  _ was a decent guy mind you, he asked for the boss. When I told him  _ I _ am the boss, he just laughed like it was a joke and said he wanted to talk to the  _ man of the house  _ (you make big quotation marks in the air with your fingers). When I told him that the business is run by myself and Sandra, he actually said that it was a  _ miracle  _ we were still in business then… If his predecessor hadn’t told me who was replacing him, I probably would have hit him… And every time he comes by, he always manages to be mean to the crew and, or say something derogatory about women in general. I see him once every two month or so but I fucking hate him. We always end up fighting about the price or something else just because he wants to be contrary and I don’t want to back down fully either…” 

You heave a great sigh and slump to the side until you’re leaning against Frank, who lifts his arm and hugs you to him. 

“Sounds like a real piece of work” Frank says and the clear irritation on your behalf in his voice makes you actually hide a smile in his chest.

You opt to just hum in agreement. 

You take in a cleansing breath through your nose and blow it out through your mouth. Talking about it really helped a lot. 

“Guess there’s nothing to be done” you shrug, accepting this reality and Frank’s shoulder moves with it. 

Frank grunts and kisses your temple to sooth you. 

You smile happily and pat his nearest thigh lightly in silent gratefulness.

“Sorry for being a jerk earlier” you apologize quietly after a minute of comfortable silence.

“Don’ be… I could tell how stressed out you were” Frank says kindly.

“Still…” you want to continue but Frank doesn’t let you.

“It’s fine, Sweetheart…” he interrupts quickly and then you hear the laughter in his next words. “And it’s not like it was a chore to help you calm you down”

You snort in amusement and smack him in the chest with the back of your hand. 

An hour later, you end up ordering some take out when both your stomachs decide to make themselves known and you spend a very nice evening eating and talking about random stuff. 

When Frank finally leaves a few hours later, you feel much lighter than when you entered your apartment earlier this evening.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always welcome


End file.
